


Here We Are

by somethingbypainting



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingbypainting/pseuds/somethingbypainting
Summary: Before today, love and happiness were things that Tessa never thought she would ever have.  But somehow and against fate’s questionable odds, she had found love and so much more.OrTessa shares a moment with Mariah.
Relationships: Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fluffy one shot was partially inspired by the "almost proposal" by Tessa that happened before the new YR episodes ended. It definitely takes place in an alternate universe and it's from Tessa's perspective. Enjoy!

The dim blue moonlight fills their new apartment. The master bedroom’s atmosphere still abuzz and humming with alluring delight as Tessa lay on her back, catching her breath, and her hand resting on Mariah’s.

And finally, as she opens her eyes and glances where Mariah blissfully lay next to her—the moonlight perfectly illuminating all of her features—an overwhelming happiness and affection fills her heart and soul. So entranced and captivated by the obvious love that glowed from her partner, she could not look away.

_Before_ this moment and after _everything_ she had gone through to get here, _love_ had been a fantasy, always out of reach and something only to be experienced by the rich or by fictional characters in romance movies. But somehow and against fate’s questionable odds, she had found _love_ and so much more.

Careful not to disturb Mariah’s calm sleep and to be more comfortable, she _slowly_ turned onto her side. However, when her weight shifted on the bed, the gentle movement accidentally nudged Mariah awake.

And in the dim warmth of the room and on their large dulcet bed, Mariah laughed. The laugh was carefree and playful and made Tessa’s heart sing.

“I still can’t believe it,” Mariah beamed, her huge satisfying grin shown brightly in the moonlight.

“I know,” Tessa said.

She watched Mariah shift onto her side and carefully pull their plush blanket over her shoulder too. And when she felt Mariah’s warm eyes finally lock onto her own, the compassion she saw reflected from her partner, took her breath away. And in this moment, it felt like everything was okay in the world again and these past few significant and exhilarated days, were finally _real_.

“Did you ever think, when we first met at the old _Underground_ all those years ago, that we would be laying here, _together_?” Tessa asked.

“Yes,” Mariah said without hesitation.

“Even after _everything_ that happened after San Francisco?” Tessa carefully asked.

After a momentary pause, Mariah confidently replied, “Yes.”

“Even after I stole your journal? And the blackmail?” Tessa continued.

Then, in a reassuring and confident gesture, she felt the warmth of Mariah’s palm connect with her own and nimble fingers squeeze gently.

“Tessa, here’s what I know. That night we met, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. And at the time, I couldn’t figure out _why_? And it wasn’t until a lot later, I realized what my heart knew all along— Mariah paused.

“And then, we kept running into each other… and then, we became friends,” Mariah said, her eyes still locked onto Tessa’s. “And yeah, sometimes I wish circumstances were different,” Mariah said, her brows now furrowed and her eyes watered. Her eyes drifted down to their connected hands before refocusing back to Tessa’s eyes.

Then reassuringly and carefully, Tessa gently squeezed Mariah’s hand.

“I should have went with you to help your sister… I should have went with you on tour and then everything that happened with Lindsay… ” Mariah looked away again, then closed her eyes.

Tessa could see the obvious guilt from that time still weighed on her. She thought far back to the brief time their relationship broke because of Mariah’s betrayal. Their split was fleeting and she forgave Mariah, but with Genoa City being a place where everyone eventually knows everyone, it was only a matter of time before she ran into the _woman_ Mariah had been with. Tessa had been home from her music tour for less than a month when her path finally crossed with Lindsay’s. It had been a messy confrontation at _Society_ and the details could be the plot to a dramatic TV show. And in hindsight, the confrontation had two positive results—she was finally able to let go of any negative feelings she had towards the bartender—mostly; and her mended relationship with Mariah grew even stronger, even after Sharon’s cancer treatment and difficult recovery after surgery.

“Mariah… ” Tessa said, calm and reassuring. From where the palm of her hand still connected with Mariah’s, she gently began rubbing gentle circles. “It’s okay, Mariah. We’ve been through… a lot. I understand,” Tessa said.

“I’m sorry, I think my emotions are still running high from earlier,” Mariah replied. “You’re the best person, the only person— _my_ person,” Mariah whispered.

“And you’re mine,” Tessa said.

Tessa glanced down to where her hand still held Mariah’s. Her emotions were running high too because today had been one of the most memorable in her life. The past was the past and there was no way to ever go back and change it. It had made them who they are today, brought them to where they are today. They were perfectly imperfect. And for that, she wouldn’t change anything that led to this moment.

Then, carefully, she reached over with her other hand and joined Mariah’s with her own. And right there, on Mariah’s left hand was the reminder of the commitment and forever bond they now shared. Even in the dim moonlight, the sparkling diamond _wedding ring_ glittered like the first glints of the dawn morning sun that welcomed each new day.

She could not help but move as close as she could next to her _wife_. And then, confidently, she leaned down and kissed where the ring sat on Mariah’s ring finger. The chaste kiss sent electricity throughout her body. She heard Mariah’s voice hitch with emotion, like it had earlier at their _wedding_. And when she looked up, she could no longer hold back, her passionate grin.

Seeing Mariah’s complexion beam adorably beet red, immediately made Tessa’s toes curl and her heart skip a beat.

“And after _everything…_ I’m forever grateful to have you in my life. Before meeting you—love, marriage, and whatever else is next, seemed _impossible_. And now, we’re together forever,” Tessa declared.

“ _Married_ ,” Mariah answered.

“ _MARRIED!_ Married to my _gorgeous_ and _hot_ wife _!_ ” Tessa shouted with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, much to their neighbor’s chagrin.

“Oh my god!” Mariah chuckled.

“It’s true.” Tessa smoothly said, her heart beaming with pride and happiness.

“I know,” Mariah playfully said. “You know, I think it’s safe to assume the octopus finally got to see San Francisco. And she’s happy… even with everything going on in the world.”

“Oh she is, is she?” Tessa pounced on Mariah, staring over her and into the depths of her shining eyes. Their hands still intertwined.

“Yep,” Mariah smirked.

And as their eyes locked once more, the playful tone turned more serious, more wanting. The room grew so quiet, like the whole world stopped just for them.

“I love you Mariah,” Tessa whispered.

“I love you too,” Mariah replied.

And as she hovered over Mariah, the warmth and compassion she saw reflected in the depths of her caring eyes took her breath away once more. She had found real love and no matter what her future held with Mariah, from this day forward, being together was all that mattered.


End file.
